As migration toward more intelligent services occurs, the communications requirements between the long distance switching office (switch) and an intelligent platform (IP), such as a remote database, will exceed the capacity of data links. Currently, the connectivity between the switch and the remote database is available via X.25 communications protocol operating at 19.2 Kbits per second, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,505 and 5,335,268 which are of common assignee with the present invention. As more and more calls require special processing by the intelligent platform, current X.25 connectivity will be inadequate to support the volume of transactions. The capacity requirements will be impacted by the following factors:
1. Increase in service complexity will require more data transactions per call between the switch and the intelligent platform. Through the next five years, it is anticipated that the calls processed by the switch will increasingly require information that is non-resident in its database to complete the call accurately and timely. This information will be needed not only for initial call routing, but also multiple times during call progression, after call completion, during call tear down, etc.
2. Each message will grow in size for a transaction between the switch and the intelligent platform, because more complex services require more complex information processing. In order to ensure that each network element involved in a call has sufficient information to process the call effectively, greater volumes of information will be shipped across the network that have real-time critical implications. The processors involved in the call setup cannot wait for information in multiple packet transactions to arrive and be reassembled prior to processing and responding. Within the next five years, it is expected that the size of the transaction will be at or in excess of 256 bytes for a typical transaction.
3. Expansion of the existing services will trigger more data transactions between the switch and the intelligent platform. The telephone traffic requiring interaction with a database to complete call processing is considered intelligent traffic. The telephone traffic not requiring the database interaction is considered standard traffic. Due to the increasing complexity of the calls and services currently offered or proposed in the future, it is becoming increasingly difficult to determine the service being requested when a call arrives at the switch. Many calls that previously required no interaction with the intelligent platform will require determination of service that is being requested.
4. Introduction of new services will require additional data transactions. Most, if not all, new service offerings require information, routing, or verification that is not resident in the switch to complete call processing. Almost all new services will therefore require interaction with the database.
5. Operations, Administration, Maintenance, and Provisioning considerations will require more capacity to provide remote control of the switch. Many back-office network systems can be enveloped into the heading of Operations, Administration, Maintenance, and Provisioning (OAM&P). Database control of Automatic Number Identification (ANI) and routing information at a network level must be maintained and coordinated. Remote maintenance activities as well as circuit provisioning must be handled remotely. Present methods are nearing the end of their useful life cycle.
A need therefore exists for a fast, low layer transport mechanism to support the call control applications between the switch and the intelligent platform, as well as among the intelligent platforms.